


Windowless Closet

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-09
Updated: 2002-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Takes place early in Bartlet's first term.





	Windowless Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Unconventional: Windowless Closet**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Julia for the beta and the repeated sending of email to help me wreak vengeance on my evil computer! 

\----

"C'mon, Donnatella, I have something I want to show you." Josh put his hand at the small of her back and started guiding her down the staircase that led to the mess. 

"What? The mess? I've already seen it." She started to turn to make her way back up the stairs, but he was persistent. He kept his hand at her back and gave her a gentle push toward another set of stairs going down. 

"No, not that. Something I just found out about yesterday," he answered as he led her into a dimly lit hallway. 

"What?" she asked suspiciously. In addition to the poor lighting, there were oddly placed filing cabinets and old office equipment lining the walls. 

"The future offices for associate counsel," he announced proudly. "But for now, they're still empty." He opened the door of the nearest office with a flourish and ushered her inside. If Donna hadn't thought he looked adorable, like a five year old with a secret hideout he wanted to show off, she might have turned around and left immediately. The room was dirty and gloomy, and it made her wish she were upstairs in Josh's nice, sunny office. Even the crowded conditions of the bullpen were preferable to this. But Josh seemed so eager to share his secret that she decided to stay a while and find out what he was up to. 

"This is an office? It looks more like a windowless closet," she remarked. 

"It's officially called the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue. It will soon be some poor sucker's office, but right now, it's empty. I thought we could take advantage of that," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Unable to resist the soft look in his warm brown eyes, Donna gave in. She was finding that it was increasingly hard not to touch him in the office. This little adventure into the bowels of the White House might be just what she needed to sustain her for another few hours until they could go home. She eagerly met his lips with hers. The kiss lasted for several moments, until they parted for some much needed oxygen. 

"Mmmm, this might not be much of an office, but it definitely makes a good location for a secret rendezvous," she murmured. 

The only response she received was a soft grunt, which she took to be an agreement. Josh's lips were making a blazing trail from her ear lobe to her collarbone, while his hands worked their way under her turtleneck and cupped her lace-covered breasts. His fingers gently tweaked her erect nipples, eliciting a soft moan from her. She bent her head and kissed his neck, whispering in his ear how good he made her feel and making promises for later in the evening. 

"I want to make love to you. I want to feel your incredible legs wrapped around me as I plunge deep into your hot, wet body," he said in a soft, sexy voice. 

She giggled and pulled back to give him an amused look. 

"What? I'm trying to be romantic and sexy," he complained. 

"I don't think it's working. The two of us sound like a cheap romance novel." She grinned at the disgruntled expression on his face. 

"I'm *trying* to be romantic," he repeated. "I want to make love to you." 

"Here?" she asked incredulously. 

"Yes, here. Tell me you never thought about making love in the White House." 

"Well, maybe," she confessed with a slight blush. "But, Josh, here? We're in some poor White House lawyer's office. I'm not sure this would be right." 

"I just thought we might have some privacy down here," he admitted sheepishly. "It's not like I can shout to the world that I'm dating you; anyone could walk in on us in my office. I miss you," he added. 

"You see me all the time," she countered. 

"But not like this. At work, I can't kiss you. I can't touch you. And I want to touch you all the time," he said as he pulled her back into his embrace. 

"I want to touch you, too," she replied. Her hands went to his tie and began to unwind the knot. She undid a few of the buttons on his shirt, then pulled it from his pants, her hands sliding underneath to touch his bare skin. She skimmed her hands along his chest and then circled his back with her arms. Her lips met his and they shared a searing kiss. 

Hearing a noise from outside in the hallway, Donna tore her mouth away from his and cocked her head to the side and listened. "Wait," she whispered. 

"What?" he whispered back, although he was unsure why they were whispering. 

"I thought I heard something." 

"What?" 

"Footsteps, like high heels clicking on concrete." 

"Donna, there's no one down here but us. If you don't feel comfortable doing this, then we don't have to," Josh conceded. 

"I really thought I heard something. Maybe it was my imagination." She shook her head in confusion. 

"Are you sure? I thought it would be nice to steal some time away together, but if you don't want to do this..." he trailed off, letting her decide. 

"No, I do," she answered shyly and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Soon, they were both panting with need and desire. 

He reached for the fastening on her slacks but stopped abruptly. "You're sure you're ok with this?" 

"More than ok," she answered with a stunning smile. She reached for his belt and quickly dispensed with it and his pants, pushing them down his legs until they pooled at his ankles. She then undid her own slacks and pushed them and her panties down in one quick motion. She hopped up onto the edge of the desk and gave Josh an inviting look. 

He shuffled forward until he was standing between her opened thighs. "I -- want you so much," he whispered. 

Donna suspected he had been about to say something else, but decided not to question him. Instead she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "Make love to me." 

"With pleasure," he responded. He pulled her body to the edge of the desk until their hips were flush against one another and used his hand to guide himself into her warm wetness. Once inside, he grasped her soft buttocks and began to move. He slowly pumped in and out, the tension and speed growing with each thrust. His buried his head against her shoulder, his lips and tongue stroking the soft skin of her neck in time to the rhythm of their bodies. Finally, when he thought he was about ready to explode, he felt her muscles tighten and heard a small whimper. The whimper grew louder, until it became a stifled scream as she came. A few more deep thrusts into her tight passage, and he joined her. 

********** 

Donna caught a glance of the time on her watch as she was zipping her slacks. "Oh my gosh, Josh! It's 10 minutes to 4." 

"So?" 

"So, you have a meeting with Leo and Palmeri at 4 sharp. And I'm supposed to talk with Margaret and the others about setting up a weekly assistant's meeting. And we really shouldn't be seen leaving here at the same time. What if someone starts to ask questions about why we keep disappearing together? I can't believe I lost track of time like this!" By the time she was done, Donna had worked herself into a panic. 

Josh gently took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Calm down, Donna. Finished getting dressed, then head back up to the office. I'll wait 5 minutes and then go straight to Leo's. Nobody will suspect a thing," he calmly suggested. 

"But your watch --" 

"-- sucks, I know. But it can tell me when 5 minutes have passed, even if I can't say exactly what time it will be. C'mon, you have an office to run." He gave her a quick kiss and then steered her toward the door. 

"Five minutes," she reminded him. 

"Yes. I've got it. I'll see you after the meeting. Maybe we can order in some Chinese," he said. 

"Ok. See you later," she replied and then dashed out the door. 

Josh waited the required 5 minutes and then walked out of the makeshift office. He had gone only a few steps when he nearly collided with Toby, who was rushing in the opposite direction. 

Toby whirled around. "Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Uh, Donna needed some help finding additional filing cabinets. I just came down here to see what's still available," he ad-libbed. 

"Why didn't she check with Office Requisitions?" 

"I... don't know. I'll go find out." He ran a hand through his hair and bounced on his feet, getting ready to flee if Toby asked any more questions. 

"Ok, then. I'll see you at staff later," Toby replied, seemingly satisfied with Josh's answers. He turned on his heel and continued down the hallway. 

It was several minutes later, when Josh was on his way up the stairs, that it occurred to him that there was no reason for Toby to be down there either. 


End file.
